mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Asgard ''Marvel''
Asgard is a fictional world,foud within the pages of Marvel Comics,with various versions of Earth. Asgard Age Asgard is also the name of kingdom,found within the fictional Hyborean World of Conan. Asgardia = Asgardia| Aliases = Asgard, Golden Realm, The Realm Eternal, The Nine Worlds | Universe = Earth-616| Galaxy = Milky Way| StarSystem = Sol| Planet = Earth| Country = United States of America| City = Oklahoma| State = Oklahoma| Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = Earth-616| Population = | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby| First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 85 | HistoryText = Drawn directly from Norse mythology, Asgard is the home of a powerful pantheon of gods, including Thor. It is a small, otherdimensional planetoid (its surface area being about the same as the continental United States), whose nature and physics are different from those of planetary bodies in the Earthly dimension. Asgard is not a sphere like the Earth or Moon, but a relatively flat landmass suspended in space. Asgard does not rotate about its axis, nor does it revolve around a sun. Asgard does have intervals of night and day (of undisclosed durations), so some object or force functions as a sun. There is no evidence of changing seasons, however portions of Asgard are in perpetual winter while others are in perpetual summer. Asgard's gravity apparently radiates from somewhere below it (assuming gravity works there as it does here): there is a "top" and a "bottom" to Asgard. At the edges of Asgard's landmass, a being or object can fall into a void, but some unknown force apparently keeps the edges themselves from eroding. The same force also prevents the bodies of water along Asgard's boundaries from pouring into the void and prevents Asgard's atmosphere from escaping. Asgard has been described as floating on a "Sea of Space." This sea apparently has a surface, one that is navigable by Asgardian ships, which resemble Viking longboats. The exact nature of space within the Asgardian dimension is unknown. While Asgard's gravity is roughly analogous to Earth's, common matter is considerably denser on average. For instance, a chair made of Asgardian wood is heavier and stronger than a chair made of Earthly wood. Rock, water, flesh, bone, steel: all matter is denser and thus more durable. The Asgardian dimension includes other areas. The inhabitants refer to the totality as the Nine Worlds. Four of them are located on the main landmass: Asgard, home of the Aesir; Vanaheim, home of their sister race, the Vanir; Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves; and Alfheim, home of the Light Elves. The others are in nearby (i.e. easily accessible) dimensions. (For the sake of creating a comprehensible diagram, the Nine Worlds of Asgard are placed in a multi-leveled configuration. These levels do not represent any real physical distances or relationships. Instead, they represent the interdimensional relationships between the realms.) Jotunheim, the home of the Giants, is a flat ring-shaped realm with high mountains along its inner edge. Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves, is another planetoid, smaller than Asgard. There are several dimensional portals between the mountains of Jotunheim and Svartalfheim and the mountains of Asgard, permitting easy passage by denizens of each realm. These portals make Jotunheim and Svartalfheim seem like "underworlds" of the Asgardian continent itself. Another of the Nine Worlds is Hel, realm of the dead, and its sister realm, Niffleheim. In the Asgardian afterlife, heroes and the honored dead go to Valhalla, a special region of Asgard; the common dead go to Hel; and the dishonored dead (murderers and other evildoers) go to Nifflheim. The last world is Muspelheim, land of the fire demons. In Asgardian cosmology, Muspelheim and Nifflheim existed first, separated from one another by Ginnungagap, the Yawning Void. The Continent of Asgard has many region such as Nornheim, Gundersheim, Varinheim, Ringsfjord, Thryheim, Hindi, Skornheim, Gymirsgard, Nastrond. There are also smaller Kingdoms such as Harokin and Jolena. Asgard is honeycombed with portals to the other parts of the Nine Worlds, making the worlds (with the exception of Earth) sometimes seem like they are on a contiguous plain; indeed, early cartographers of Asgard mapped it this way. The only permanent portal to Earth, Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge, has recently been shattered, severing Asgard's connection with Earth and making passage between realms difficult. There is a special passageway from Asgard to the extradimensional realm of Olympus, home of the Greek gods. Since Olympus is not a part of the Asgardian cosmology, this portal is believed to be an artificial rather than natural phenomenon. Another unique feature of Asgard is the Cave of Time, an apparently natural phenomenon through which passage to other times is possible. Midgard, Earth, does not appear to be physically affected by the motions of any of the other physical bodies in the Asgardian cosmology, although Earth's axis (the imaginary pole around which it rotates) is in alignment with one of the roots of Yggdrasil, the cosmic ash tree that stands in Asgard. Somewhere in Asgard's outlying Sea of Space there may be floating portals to Earth's space, because Earth beings have been able to travel from Earthly to Asgardian space. There may also be an edge to Asgard's Sea of Space, perhaps at the perimeter of the "Dome of the Sky" extending from the outer edge of ringed Jotunheim. At the edge of the Sea there would exist "Dimensional borderlands" which serve as transitional areas between discrete dimensions. Asgard and its sister realms are populated by six distinct humanoid races, described under Asgardians. Besides these, there are several singular creatures that exist in the Nine Worlds. The first is the Midgard Serpent, Jormungand, an immense snake or dragon whose body encircles the inner edge of the mountains of Jotunheim closest to Midgard. The Midgard Serpent lies at the very edge of the dimensional boundary between Jotunheim and Midgard and prevents easy passage between dimensions. The second is the winged dragon Nidhogg, who lives in Nifflheim and gnaws at one of the roots of Yggdrasil. The third is the giant wolf-god Fenris, who was responsible for the war-god Tyr losing a hand. Fenris is imprisoned in the distant land of Varinheim. The fourth creature is the primordial ice giant Ymir. Post-Ragnarok With Thor's recent return to Earth after the events of Ragnarok, he has also recreated the capital city of Asgard on Earth itself, specifically on a piece of land outside Broxton, a small city west of Oklahoma City that he purchased for a truckbed of gold. Using the Odin-Force, Thor raised it up above the ground. It remained floating as Thor went to gather the Asgardians. Siege During the Siege of Asgard, its inhabitants battled to defend it against Norman Osborn and his forces, after Thor teleported his home to Oklahoma. Many were killed in the battle, and in the end it was destroyed by the Void, who sent it crashing down to the ground. In the aftermath, an alliance between the Avengers and Asgardians was made. Tony Stark made plans to rebuild Asgard. Fear Itself Odin remade Asgard in Asgard-Space as a war-world. When the Serpent was defeated, he banished all others from the realm, remaining there alone with his dead brother. He appointed Idunn, Gaea and Frigga, collectively the All-Mother, to lead Asgard. Asgard Reborn Tony Stark offered to rebuild Asgard with the new repulsor technology. The result was a new modernized Asgard, now called Asgardia, a junction between technology and magic, ruled by the All-Mother while Odin is in self-imposed exile in the Asgard space. Alternate Realities Earth-928 Some citizens of Earth-928 worship Asgardian gods. For example, Punisher 2099 is a member of the Church of Thor. Later, Alchemax will create a flying city called Valhalla, and also it own Aesir, genetically enhancing humans and brainwashing them into believe they are actually gods. The Aesir will be composed of Thor, Heimdall, Hela, Loki and Baldur. (A Sif was also planned, but the subject didn't make it) Earth-8311 (Larval Earth) In Larval Earth, the dogs live in Arfgard. Earth-9047 (Humorverse) The version of Asgard from the Humorverse is alternatively known as Jazzgard and Razzgard. Earth-10190 Asgard appears in Earth-10190 or "Wagner's Earth". Earth-94001 In this universe, Loki succeeded in conquering Asgard and imprisoning the Asgardians. Earth-199999 Asgard was the home of the Asgardians, and from where Odin banished Thor to Midgard. It is connected to the other Realms by Heimdall's Observatory. | Points Of Interest = * Bifrost - the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard with Midgard * Halls of Fear - the chamber where the Unknown can be summoned* Nornheim - the Asgardian province where dwell the Three Norns and Karnilla* Sea of Mist - the body of water connecting Asgard with the Isle of Silence * Tower of Solitude - the building where the Grand Vizier was confined by Odin* Plains of Ida - The center of Asgard.* Vingolf* Gladsheim * Throne Room* Hlidskjalf Nine Realms # Muspelheim - Home of the (Muspeli) Fire Demons. It is ruled by Surtur.# Alfheim- Home of the Ljósálfar (Light Elves). It is ruled by Frey.# Vanaheim - Home of the Vanir who are the sister race of the Asgardians.It is ruled by Gullveig.# Asgard - Home of the Æsir (Asgardians). It is ruled by Odin # Midgard - is the Earthly realm. Home of the Humans.# Jotunheim - Home of the Jötunn (Frost Giants). It is ruled by Laufey.# Nidavellir - Home of the Dvergr (Dwarves). It is ruled by Eitri.# Svartalfheim - Home of the Svartálfar (Dark Elves) . It is ruled by Kurse # Hel - Realm of the dead who are neither honored nor dishonored. It is ruled by Hela. * Other realms::* Niffleheim - Realm of the dishonored dead which is distinct but closely connected to Hel.:* Realm Below - Realm of the insanely-savage Rock Trolls.:* Valhalla - Realm of the honored dead which is distinct but closely connected to Asgard. | Residents = | Notes = * The city of Asgard has recently been transported to the state of Oklahoma by Thor.* Apparently, Asgard in the past was powered by the cosmic defecation of a "Cosmic Baby" which was summoned by Deadpool by putting together the pieces of a "cosmic puzzle." | Trivia = | Links = * See also Asgard (Earth-94001)* The Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe - Deluxe Edition (Volume 2, No. 1, August, 1985)* http://marvel.com/universe/Asgard* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgard}}[[ro:Asgard]]